


All the world's a stage

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Disguiser is a narcissist, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: The disguiser belonged on a stage, and they're not sharing.





	All the world's a stage

When people heard of their job, they would usually pity them.

_Oh, you poor thing! You shouldn’t hate yourself so much that you play pretend and be someone else!_

The disguiser didn’t need their pity, as the truth was quite the contrary. The disguiser never hated themself. The disguiser _loved_ everything about them.

They loved how they look. They loved how every outfit seemed to fit them. They loved their amazing skills with makeups and masks, how they could seamlessly wore someone else’s face. 

But above all, the disguiser loved how good of an actor they were.  
Any mask they wore, they became it. The disguiser could be your family member, your friend, your lover, or even _you_ , and no one would be able to tell the difference.

The disguiser loved themself, as they _knew_ they were the best actor in the world.

Too bad the others didn’t see it that way.

For the mistake of wearing the face of the wrong person at the wrong time and the wrong place, they were kicked out of the stage.

Disgraced.

_Mocked._

It wasn’t their fault, no, not at all. They were only trying to claim what was theirs, _the lead role._ After all, who else should stand in the spotlight, other than the best actor in the world? The director had made a terrible mistake, and they were trying to fix it.

It wasn’t their fault that those idiots didn’t see it their way.

Left on the streets, barred from the stage, the disguiser thought that was it. That was the end of their acting career, the end of everything they had ever cared for.

Then a helping hand came from above. One that they would never had expected. The leader of the mafia had seen what no one else saw. A talent, a potential. A diamond buried among the mud. She saw a use of that talent, and the disguiser was no idiot. They took that helping hand and grip it firmly.

The townspeople had thrown them out of the stage, blind of what they were capable of.

The mafia put them back on the stage, and this time, the spotlight’s on them.

_All the world’s a stage_ , a wise man had said. Words that couldn’t be more true, the disguiser supposed, and the stage’s all theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> My disguiser, Feli, is a HUGE narcissist, therefore making pretty much anything from their pov unreliable, since it would favor them. They had disguised themself as the theatre director to be the lead role of a play, but got found out and was kicked out. Which leads to another Unreliable Narrator point. If they can be anyone without a flaw, why did people notice that was not the real director?


End file.
